1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a locking technology, and more particularly to a locking device having positioning and floating adjustable capability, which has a floating adjustable position for a locking element and is capable of aligning the locking element to a locking position.
2. Related Art
Along with the progress of the information technology, the modern society is in an era with booming development of the information technology. Therefore, the application performance of conventional personal computers can no longer satisfy the high-speed and mass data processing requirements of the enterprises. In order to cater to the demands on high-speed and mass data storage and processing, persons skilled in the field of computer information have developed various servers having dedicated functions, which are provided to the enterprises to meet different using requirements.
Common servers are placed in one cabinet concentratedly. Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic view of a conventional cabinet. Generally speaking, a cabinet 1 has a door blade 10, and after the door blade is opened, an accommodation space 11 appears. Frames 12 are disposed at two sides of the accommodation space 11, and each of the frames 12 has a plurality of openings 13, such that locking elements 14 pass through the openings 13 to lock a server 15 to the frames 12. In addition to the locking effect on the front surface, a bracket 16 is further disposed between the lateral side of the server 15 and the cabinet 1 to further enhance the locking effect, and one end of the bracket 16 is locked on the frame. The lateral side of the server 15 is then locked with the bracket 16 through a locking element 17.
However, various types of servers are available, and the servers are designed with different sizes and dimensions according to their different functions. Therefore, to cater to the servers with different dimensions, the dimensions and sizes of the cabinets vary accordingly (for example, the extended dashed lines in FIG. 1 represent a different dimension of the cabinet). Along with the dimension change of a server, by taking a depth D as an example, positions of locking holes 150 at the lateral side of the server are also changed. Therefore, when locking the server at the lateral side, a bracket 16 having a proper dimension and capable of being aligned with the opening positions of the locking holes 150 at the lateral side of the server 15 should be selected, so as to lock the server 15 to the bracket 16. However, due to the error of the drilling process, the locking holes 150 on the server 15 are often inconsistent with through holes 18 on the bracket 16 and cause difficulties and troubles in locking.
In order to overcome the inconvenience in locking caused by the servers with different dimensions, in the prior art, for example, ROC Patent Publication No. 1234050, a bracket is disclosed, which has an elongated sliding slot for a locking element to pass through and slide therein. The locking element can slide in the sliding slot, so that the locking element may be easily adjusted in position, so as to be aligned with a fixing opening on an apparatus, thereby achieving the locking effect. For another example, in ROC Patent Publication No. 213264, an aluminum-extrusion cabinet frame is disclosed. The frame is provided with a groove, and floating screw bases are disposed therein, such that a user may adjust the locking position by moving the screw bases.
The prior art can solve the problem about adjusting the position of the locking element, but the user is still required to move the locking element to be aligned with the fixing opening through observing with eyes, so as to achieve the locking function. However, in practical use, a great number of cabinets are arranged and the space is rather limited, so that it is difficult for the user to align the locking element with the fixing opening of the server through observing with eyes. Therefore, the user may align the locking element with the fixing opening of the server merely through perception, which, however, causes great trouble and inconvenience in use.
In view of the above, a locking device having positioning and floating adjustable capability is in urgent need, so as to solve the problems in the prior art.